dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chocolay's Coup D'état
Chocolay's Coup D'état (Kūdetā) is a coup developed by Chocolay to remove all Saiyans, and Heroes from the world so that he can continue his plans in his peace. Prelude Chocolay set in motion the events of Super 17, and upon his defeat along with Omega Shenron; he used his Porunga to revive Syn, Hell Fighter 17, and Baby; and used Kibito Kai to get several wishes from Super Shenron, and used him to have Super Shenron able to understand the Universal Tongue. He used a wish for Super Shenron to permanently kill the other Eternal Dragons, and turn Hell Fighter 17 into Original Super 17 without the need of Android 17, and still have qualities of both machines. Battles Destroying Dende's Lookout Super 17 began by attacking the East District, and than turned his attention to the Lookout where he destroyed it, and killed few members of the Z-Fighters. He effortlessly defeated the remaining fighters, and leaves after being satsified. After absorbing Original Android 16; he battles Vegecell, and nearly absorbs him. In 794; Baby, Super 17, and Omega Shenron have destroyed most of Earth, and recruited Original Zamasu from Universe 10 Gohanta Vegeta battles Super 17 while Gohan takes on Zamasu, and nearly kills him, but Original Towa uses her powers to make Super 17 absorbs Android 18, and increases his powers to point where he manages to defeat both Saiyans. Vegeta uses a Power Ball to trigger Gohan's transformation, and after convincing him; he becomes Super Saiyan 4. Syn Shenron, and Baby Trunks knocks Gohan to the ground, and are about to kill him, but Vegeta uses Solar Flare; taking Gohan with him. Baby Trunks asks how Syn is back in his Omega form, and he tells him he used the Dragon Balls. They fly after the two, and they lead them to an open field where they fuse into Gohanta, and battles the abusers. He manages to defeat each them, and destroy Original Towa before nearly kills Original Zamasu before Chocolay makes replicas of the Black Star Dragon Balls, and consumes them becoming Alpha Shenron. Alpha Shenron battles Gohanta, and manages to overpower him. Gohanta defuses, and the two Super Saiyan 4s flee from the battlefield. Baby Trunks powers up through his Strongest Form 1 to Strongest Form 2, and takes Future Zamasu back to Planet Babari. Capture and Possession of Goku Original Zamasu manages to find Original Goku, and captures him taking him to their headquarters. Zamasu uses Super Shenron to make Goku into his minion, and obey everything he says. Attack on Planet Babari Seeking a stronger opponent; Gomasu attacks Planet Babari, and kills most of its inhabitants. After several weeks though; he becomes unimpressed with fights he is receiving on Planet Babari, and takes Goku's body. Final Battle Original Bulla used Original Super Shenron to have Beerus wake up in Age 778 instead of Age 796, and make the Pilaf Gang seek youth via Shenron. Original Gomasu uses Original Super Shenron to transport Original Super 17, Original Syn Shenron, Original Baby, and Original Super Shenron self to the Timespace Rift with Original Super Shenron to be protected from incoming paradox. Chocolay reveals that he used Super Shenron so that he, and his allies could have multiple wishes.